Ultimate Motorboat
Simon loves boobs, but after he gets trapped inside Emma's big breasts, he starts to reevaluate his likes. Character *Simon *Emma *Eleven *Spark (Cameo) *Various Women Transcript (Eleven was at France looking at some hot waitress serving food) (Simon walks up to her) Simon: Hey French bitch, want a motorboat? (The French woman doesn't understand and lets him motorboat her boobs) (Eleven kicks Simon high in the air and walks to the hot waitress) Simon: Oh shit! (Falls into a pool full of naked women) Well, looks like I better get the motor running! (Starts to motorboat the women) Waitress: Oh we. (Notices Simon motor boating the women) I better go see what that man is up to. (Runs over to the pool and Simon motorboats her breasts, just as Emma approaches Eleven) Emma: Having trouble there? Eleven: .... (nods) Emma: Well my brother just likes to motorboat all the women he can find. Eleven: .... (face palms) Emma: Got any ideas on how to get him back? (Eleven pulls out C4) Emma: Not that, let's not get violent here. Eleven: ....... (snaps his fingers to make Emma's breasts grow) Emma: Hey! I just got an idea! Eleven: ….? Emma: Just follow my lead. (Emma approaches Simon) Hey Simon. Simon: What's up Emma? Emma: Oh not much, it's just that I think dropped a hundred dollar bill, but I can't reach it. Eleven: (watches) ...... Simon: Where is it? Emma: Right below my legs. (Simon bends down and goes under Emma's breasts) Ok now, make my boobs gigantic! (Eleven snaps his fingers, making Emma's breasts huge) Simon: (Gets his arm stuck) What the fuck? Emma: Bigger! (Eleven snaps his fingers again making them more bigger) Simon: (both Arms stuck in Emma's boobs) Seriously I can't get out now! (Emma's boobs get big enough to hold Simon to the ground with only his arms and head out) Simon: What the fuck Emma!? Emma: What I just wanted to have some fun. Simon: But now I can't get out, how did your breasts get bigger? Eleven: ...... (shrugs) Simon: Of course. (Simon gets slightly pulled into Emma's breasts) Well, I think it's pulling me in. Emma: How is that possible? Simon: Maybe your buddy knows! (Nods at Eleven) (Eleven snaps his fingers, taking Simon away from Emma's breasts, But it did nothing and Simon remains trapped under Emma's breasts) Simon: Well that didn't do shit. (He then gets pulled in more) Eleven: ....! (runs to Simon and tries to pull him away from Emma's breasts) Simon: (Struggling) This isn't working! (Eleven suddenly lets go and Simon gets sucked in more and is struggling to hang on) Emma: What now? (Eleven tries to see what's inside and goes in, He spots a tentacle in between the breasts pulling Simon's leg, Eleven cuts the tentacle of with his blade) (The tentacle grows back and grabs both of Simon's legs, pulling him in even further) Simon: (Struggling) That didn't help! Do something I'm slipping! (Eleven grabs the tentacles and breaks them away from Simon) (They let go, but also grab Eleven's face and pulls him into a hole underground, where he grabs anything he can to hold on) Simon: (Gets out) Well I'm out. (Eleven is stuck inside Emma's boobs as the tentacle grabs his body) Eleven: ….! Emma: (From the outside) You still in there!? (The tentacles keep pulling Eleven in as he struggles to break free, The tentacle drags Eleven into the hole and he sees that a giant octopus has been living underground) Eleven: (deadpanned) ...….. (The octopus prepares to eat Eleven, but the ground above begins to crumble and the weight of Emma's boobs falls and crushes the Octopus to death, it then releases Eleven) Emma: Look at that, I'm the one to save your skin this time. Eleven: ..... (looks at Emma) Emma: Well now you owe me, please change my boobs back to normal. (Eleven sighs and turns Emma's breasts back to normal) Emma: Well I'm sure we may have learned something from this. Spark: (comes out of nowhere) It's that you accept people for who they are and not for their looks? (Eleven shrugs and motorboats Emma breasts, as it Cuts to Simon on a motorboat, and he motorboats a woman's breasts next to him) The End Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode